


It could be worse

by JKlog



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Episode: s02e08 The Rig, Graphic Format: GIF, M/M, Sentinel Bingo Card, Sentinel Bingo challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 02:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13730754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKlog/pseuds/JKlog
Summary: Blair and Jim talk while they're handcuffed in the oil rig.Sentinel Bingo challengePrompt: handcuffed/bound together





	It could be worse

[](https://imgur.com/nIR9l8C)


End file.
